<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep-Deprived Idiots by skim_milk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195073">Sleep-Deprived Idiots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skim_milk/pseuds/skim_milk'>skim_milk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random little Miraculous fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Identity Reveal, Ms Bustier's Class - Freeform, School, Swearing, missing homework, no beta we die like men, sleeping through alarms, sleepy, tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skim_milk/pseuds/skim_milk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t Marinette’s fault that it had happened. It wasn’t. Not really. If you think about it, it was all the dumb cat’s fault. It was his fault that they had ended up like this. In this less than desirable situation.</p><p>++++</p><p>In which a douche of an akuma leads to tired heroes and tired heroes may just accidentally lead to something else...</p><p>(rated teen and up for language)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random little Miraculous fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep-Deprived Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've been sitting on this idea for a while, and finally started writing it yesterday. I have written Miraculous fics before, but this is the first that I have posted.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t Marinette’s fault that it had happened. It wasn’t. Not really. If you think about it, it was all the dumb cat’s fault. It was his fault that they had ended up like this. In this less than desirable situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had all began when an akuma on the loose at 11 o’clock the night before. Okay, so the Akuma wasn’t actually his fault. No, the akuma was the fault of some guy being turned down by his date -- which honestly, fuck that guy, in Marinette’s opinion at least. The guy was a tool even before he was akumatised. But it had happened, Hawkmoth being the only dick bigger than the guy who got akumatised -- honestly, you’d think that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hawkmoth</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have standards, but no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah, the guy got akumatised, and the fight had seemed to go on forever -- once again, not really Chat Noir’s fault, but whose fault was it? Was it Hawkmoth’s fault or was it Dickface-Akuma-Guy’s fault? Jury’s still out on that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the fight had actually ended and the akuma victim’s date was safe back at home (poor Chat had to pretend that he had been interested in the akuma victim’s safety and get him home while Ladybug made sure the date was okay and got home safe), it had been well past 1:30 am. Meaning that Marinette didn’t get herself back home until 1:45.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, being Marinette, she still had homework to do -- all of which she ignored in favour of having a warm shower and going to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting to sleep at around half past two in the morning lead to Marinette sleeping through all 6 of her morning alarms and therefore leading to her running late for school. Somehow she managed to run through the door into the classroom at the exact moment the bell rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry miss,” she called as she sped to her desk, plopping herself down without even a glance to any of her classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could practically hear Ms Bustier roll her eyes, “okay Marinette.” Marinette was more than half relieved when she didn’t bother with the whole ‘try and be early’ speech, at this point in time Ms Bustier knew it was just a waste of time and oxygen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette could feel herself resting her head on her arms and slowly drifting off to the sound of Ms Bustier casually talking about the homework from yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THE HOMEWORK FROM YESTERDAY?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette opened her eyes in panic, yet she lacked the strength (and will) to lift her head from where it was rested on her arms. Surely it would be okay… just because she hadn’t done it… she does her homework most of the time, surely Ms Bustier might let her go this once? Maybe she could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-nette? Adrien? Am I boring you to death?” Marinette half lifted her head, her chin still resting on her arms. From her new vantage point, she could see Adrien in a similar position to herself, which was very uncharacteristic of him. Normally he would be the most alert person in the room. Perhaps last nights Akumma had kept him up as well -- it was rather close to his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No miss,” Marinette managed to squeeze out, her voice gruffer than usual as she was still more than half asleep. “Just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” Ms Bustier repeated the word and framed it as a question. “Am I to assume that you are tired because you stayed up all night getting your homework done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gave her head a small shake, “no miss. I didn’t quite finish it.” the way she had phrased it meant that she was technically telling the truth, of course though, Ms Bustier would never know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette teacher sighed. “Well thank you for your honesty Marinette. I’m glad that you decided not to finish it, you probably wouldn’t have even shown up if that was the case.” There were snickers and giggles around the room and Marinette felt her cheeks heat up just the tiniest bit -- but that may have been because her face was always warm when she slept or was tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, Adrien?” Ms Bustier questioned. “Did you also stay up into ungodly hours of the night to finish homework?” Adrien’s head flies up and he looks side to side, as though he was disoriented and unsure of where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, the laughter of the class dies down and Adrien finally comes to his sense. “Um, no miss. I finished it at a reasonable hour. But there was an akuma,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that douche!” Alya shouts, and Marinette and Adrien both visibly flinch from the loud noise. “I woke up this morning to a heap of messages about it on the Ladyblog. It was near Adrien’s place, must have kept him up all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That launched the class into a 10-minute discussion on how shitty the akuma victim and “was he really the victim if he was that big of an asshole?” (The obvious answer was no, he wasn’t.) After they had circled back to the argument of “what defines an ‘akuma victim’ for the third time, Ms Bustier cut them off, reminding them that they actually had classwork to do -- which was upsetting for Marinette and Adrien who had both been trying to get some more sleep during the class discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two,” Ms Bustier addressed them. “I understand you’re both tired, but please try and pay attention in class. At least look like you’re taking notes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded, her chin still rested on her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien, on the other hand, still had his whole head rested on his arms in a way that Marinette was sure was going to result in a sore neck for the rest of the day. “Miss, I’m not tired,” he says, causing everyone to go silent and look at the boy who was acting very out of character compared to usual. “You can call me a bike,” he giggled to himself, and when no one else joined him he spoke again. “Because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class was silent still, most of them worried about Adrien’s wellbeing. But Marinette couldn’t help herself to do anything other than groan. The joke was terrible, and that’s coming from someone who is stuck with Chat Noir and his terrible puns, even those were better than what just came out of Adrien’s mouth. That joke was a joke in itself. </span>
</p><p><span>“What’s wrong, Princess?” Adrien asked, the nickname reminding Marinette of another blond idiot she knows. “Don’t like my </span><em><span>claw</span></em><span>-some pun? That’s un-</span><em><span>fur</span></em><span>-tunate. I was </span><em><span>feline</span></em> <em><span>purr</span></em><span>-ty good about that one.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Marinette groaned again. Cat puns? He still hadn’t moved, and she was glaring at the back of his blond head. “Is it really the time for puns right </span>
  <em>
    <span>meow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kitty?” she says without a second thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why yes,” he starts sitting up straight and is turning to face Marinette when he says, “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>paw</span>
  </em>
  <span>-sitive it is, M’lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the nickname comes from Adrien’s mouth the two lock eyes, both of their jaws dropping slightly, but neither saying anything else. The entire class just staring at the two and the weird showdown going on between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette felt like her mind was about to explode. “Oh my god,” she half-whispered. “You’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien raised a hand and pointed at her, “and you’re-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Marinette said. “That’s unexpected…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went quiet once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Alya said. “Are you guys…” her eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Chloe says. “This is amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s amazing?” Myèlne asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Them,” Nino said. “Them and their own idiocy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all liked it. I wanted to write something short, and normally when I try to do that it ends up being huge (see also, the fic that I'm currently writing where my goal was for it to be around a 100o words and I currently have 5000+ and a lot more content to cover).</p><p>Recently I have been going through my Miraculous fics that I have already written or am in the middle of writing (see also, the aforementioned 5000+ word 'short' piece) and trying to polish them up a bit to a state where I can post them, but we'll see...</p><p>Please check out the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server</a>! There are so many amazing people there and it's a really warm and inviting space to be! So many writing prompts, recommended works and media being shared - you can never run out of things to do! (And if you join the server, make sure you come and scream at me - it'll be muchly appreciated.)<br/>Thanks for reading ^-^</p><p>P.S. I always love seeing comments, so please feel free to leave many of those :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>